A computer system supporting a virtual memory typically uses a translation unit to map virtual memory addresses to physical memory addresses. Since technological developments have made further miniaturization possible, a microprocessor can now integrate a translation unit on-chip. The advantages of such a design can be illustrated, for example, by a cache memory. By locating a cache memory and a translation unit on the same chip as a processor, the speed advantage achieved by a cache memory can be further increased. However, because of the dynamic circuitry used to enhance performance, a translation unit consumes a significant amount of power. Such power consumption becomes wasteful in some applications which do not require the use of the translation unit. Thus, the utility of a microprocessor which contains a translation unit can be enhanced if the translation unit is effectively removable at the user's option. Such an integrated circuit can then be used for applications that do not require the translation unit, without incurring the dissipation of excess power by the translation unit.